1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to methods and systems of measuring interpupillary distance and positioning of a user's eyes with respect to one or more screen in a head-mounted display.
2. General Background
Head-mounted electronic displays have existed for many years. For example, helmet mounted displays were first deployed by the U.S. Army in the Apache helicopter in 1984. These head-mounted displays have many advantages over fixed displays. For example, head mounted displays may be relatively small and compact but can display images that, if they were to be displayed on conventional fixed displays, would require extremely large screens.
Head-mount display (MHD) units used for Virtual Reality (VR) applications have existed for decades, but the technology has never become mainstream. One factor that limits the utility of VR head-mount units is the difficulty in accurately setting the spacing between left and right displays to match the user's interpupillary distance. A mismatch may cause eyestrain and poor 3D perception.
Some existing HMDs allow the user to manually adjust the spacing between left and right displays, but the accuracy of the adjustment is often poor since users must move the displays until the image “looks correct.” Without any feedback, the user must rely on their visual perception, which is often deceiving. This invention provides a reliable way to set the HMD lens positions that does not depend on subjective judgments.
There is a need in the art for a system that can quickly compensate for the user's head movement.